


Just You For Christmas

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Modern Westeros, Naughty, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: Brienne pursues her Christmas gift. The Giantsbanes enjoy Christmas as a family with an unexpected surprise. TJ is a changed "man".





	Just You For Christmas

 

 

 

The tradition of staying in the North for Christmas continued for the Giantsbane family. Tormund purchased the three-bedroom split level cottage just for occasions like this. Brienne agreed to visit annually to appease her husband for moving to Tarth to make her happy, so there was no sense in trying to convince him they would do something different. She had a week alone with him but things didn’t work out the way she wanted them to.

Brienne scrubbed the kitchen counters vigorously. Thirty-two days she counted in her head. Thirty-two days since her husband had made love to her. She was horny and frustrated, sad and worried. She should be happy despite her insecurities. Even though she wasn’t having sex, Tormund wine and dined her almost every night. They had been to every fancy restaurant or common hole in Tarth and The Stormlands. Tormund was treating her like a princess, something she never thought would happen to her. She felt horrible about complaining, but she wanted her naughty husband back, the one that would pounce on her any chance he got.

Everything was going great between them until she left him in the kitchen with her father on Thanksgiving Day. Since then, he hadn’t touched her except for a quick peck on the lips, a sweet kiss on the forehead or an arm around her waist as they slept. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. Her body ached for his touch. How she longed to wrap her legs around his waist or push his head between her legs.

Brienne hadn’t realized how worked up she’d become just thinking about him. She stopped rubbing the counters, wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around the empty cottage. It was finally clean and ready for the week. Selwyn asked for the children the week before Christmas and promised to bring them up North on Christmas Eve. Brienne welcomed the time alone and hoped to reconnect with Tormund, but he insisted on remaining celibate which drove Brienne crazy. He took her various places in the North and showed her all his favorite places. The only problem was that Brienne only wanted to see his naked body underneath hers, both tussling over who could get the most control.

She sighed in disappointment. Selwyn was the cause of her sexual pain. Her father must have said something more than what Tormund told her. No other woman would complain about a chivalrous husband, but she wanted her fiery Wildling back. She breathed deeply as she started to pool between her legs. It had become a common occurrence lately and even self-pleasure couldn’t relieve it. She headed to the bathroom to shower before Tormund came back from the grocery store. Tonight she would put plan B in motion...

 

A gust of snowy wind followed behind Tormund as he opened the door to the cottage with two large paper bags of groceries. He kicked the door close and plopped the bags on the counter looking around at the perfectly cleaned up area. Brienne made good on her promise and spiffied up the place just in time for the kids and Selwyn to arrive. They would all be there in the next few hours, loud and rambunctious as ever. He enjoyed the week alone with Brienne and thought they had a wonderful time together, but he sensed her sexual frustration. She tempted him in so many ways, but he held steadfast and resisted her charm.

After unpacking the groceries, he entered the bedroom to find Brienne standing in the bathroom doorway in a Christmas green silk robe.

“Hi.” She smiled and waved innocently.

Tormund already knew what she was planning and nodded his head. “Nope, not today Brienne.”

She scanned him from head to toe and licked her lips. “Not even a little Christmas kiss?”

“Nope.” He replied with a throaty chuckle.

“What’s going on sweetheart? It’s been thirty-two days since we’ve fucked. What did my father say to you? I know you didn’t tell me everything.”

“It doesn’t matter what he said. The damage is done.”

Frustrated, she folded her arms. “You’re being ridiculous. You’ve been holding out because of a stupid comment my father made? Tell me. Tell what he said.”

Tormund told her what happened over Thanksgiving and she tried to hide her smile. He told her how her father snatched the pie from him and asked him if he liked the pie, only he was talking about something else. Selwyn said that it’s ok to admire the pie but not always devour it the minute he had the chance. He nearly cringed when Selwyn told him that sometimes the pie needs to rest, be appreciated and not dug out like a hole to drill a pipe through. The worst comment that stuck with him the most was when he said, “ _The way you treat my daughter is the way someone will treat yours._ ” No father wants to imagine a man doing things to his daughter that he’s done to someone else. Tormund was mortified.

There was a long silence as the two stared at each other.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “This is stupid. You’ve deprived me over a comment he made about _pie_?”

“It’s not stupid. I wouldn’t want our daughter to be handled like some piece of meat.”

“Oh stop. If she’s married and in love, what difference does it make? She should be able to have fun however she sees fit.”

“Please.” He whined. “I don’t want to envision my daughter doing half the things we’ve done.” He undressed himself down to his boxers and hopped onto the bed.

“Why not? It’s enjoyable and feels damn good.” Brienne watched her husband cringe and she felt the sudden urge to tease her all too sudden vanilla husband. “She might like it hard…or rough. What if she’s the aggressive one?”

Tormund groaned and covered his face with his large hands. “Ugh. I don’t want to imagine my sweet little angel other than who she is today.”

“Good. So, whatever my father said is irrelevant, including the type or quantity of our sex life. Now…” She opened the silk robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her tiny black lingerie. “I put this on for you. Will you help me take it off?”

He brought his fist to his mouth, groaned and bit down hard. He was contemplating his decision. She looked good, damn good and it had been over a month since he’d ravaged her. The wining and dining were good, the cuddling and conversation was great, but nothing compared to being inside of his warrior queen. She was making it _hard_ , really hard to resist. He shook his head at her. “No.”

She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. The slight curve of her lips was more devilish than sweet. As she approached the bed, he quickly dove under the covers. She huffed at him.

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack my love.”

“Tormund Giantsbane! Take off your undies right now and give me what I want!”

She mounted him and pinned his arms to the side. He turned his head to look away from her but gave very little resistance as her kisses lowered from his collarbone, down his chest, to his stomach. “You’re just gonna take it?” his voice was nothing but a submissive whisper.

She looked down at him with a smirk and her lustful sapphire eyes. “Yes. I’m gonna take what’s mine.”

 

He’d only lasted ten minutes before it was over. He was easy, too easy. He sat up, still breathing heavily with the covers pulled up over his chest, feeling like a cheap whore. He watched her sexy naked form hop off the bed with a satisfied smirk. She stretched her arms to the air and got dressed right in front of him, babbling on about what the children might want to do for the rest of the night once they arrived. It was his fault. He’d created this monster. Maybe not a monster but a horny warrior goddess. Her newfound aggressiveness was sexy but scary. She literally manipulated him into getting what she wanted.

“You’re not going to shower?” he questioned looking at her puzzled. That was always the most important thing to her, especially if they were going to be near other people.

“No, not today.” She replied. “I want my father to smell you on me.”

“Brienne.” He pleaded helplessly. “Please don’t get him started when he gets here today. Let’s have a good holiday.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m already enjoying mine.”

 

***********************************************

 

Less than an hour later, Selwyn’s SUV pulled up in the snow shoveled driveway. Tormund greeted him and Greyworm with handshakes and small talk as Missandei exited from the backseat. TJ popped out the other side and to his father’s surprise was not his normal grumpy self. Tormund hugged them and heard happy screams from the back of the truck. He hopped in and greeted his two smaller Wildlings with growls and tickles.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and chit chat as the children ran all around the house. They ate dinner and afterward, Greyworm and Missandei offered to clean up the kitchen. Selwyn migrated downstairs to his favorite area and turned on a football match. TJ cuddled up beside him and eventually fell asleep. Tormund and Brienne sat in the living room and played with their two smaller children until they dozed off.

Greyworm pulled Tormund outside and asked him for some advice on how he should give his Christmas gift to Missandei tomorrow. Tormund reassured him that she’d love it and they both loaded the presents under the tree and turned in for the night. As Brienne and Tormund tried to get comfortable with two extra people in their bed for the night, she playfully stretched her legs across the bed and rubbed it on Tormund.

“Don’t you ever stop being naughty.” He asked with a smile.

“For you? Never.” She replied and turned out the bedside light.

 

*************************************

 

Christmas Day started early with screams of joy and wrapping paper all over the place. Selwyn took pleasure in making breakfast that only the adults seemed interested in. Aly and Nik were having the most fun with the majority of the presents belonging to them. Nik’s favorite gift came from Greyworm and it only solidified the bond they were already creating. As he pulled the authentic Dothraki costume from the box, he jumped into Greyworm’s arms.

Tormund scratched his head as Nik thanked him in Dothraki with Greyworm responding back. They were having a full-blown conversation and the only other person who could understand was Missandei. His attention was torn away when Aly sat between him and a yawning Brienne. She squealed in excitement as she opened a long box carrying a synthetic longsword. This was her forth and it was the one she wanted for her collection. She knew her dad got it for her, so she wrapped her arms and his neck and gave him multiple kisses on the cheek as she thanked him.

“Look grandpa!” she shouted as she clasped the pommel with two hands and cut the air with the sword.

Selwyn frowned because he didn’t approve of his granddaughter handling weapons. Her father was allowing her to become a tomboy, but he already knew that story too well. She wasn’t the first girl he knew to choose her own path and he had a feeling she wasn’t the last.

“It’s wonderful Aly.” He lied sounding convincing.

Brienne looked around the small area searching for a head of red hair. “Where’s my sweet baby?”

“In the garage.” Tormund answered.

 

Brienne leaned on the side of the car silently watching her son admire his new four-wheeler. He acknowledged her presence with a smile but they both kept quiet as he brushed his hand across the racing stickers on the body. Selwyn had spent the last month with TJ and he wasn’t the same. He convinced Brienne and Tormund to let him come to the mainland every weekend and she reluctantly accepted. TJ seemed more mature, less chatty, and less emotional. Selwyn made him cut his hair lower, with very little curls on top anymore. Her eight-year-old fiery boy was more of a small man. This was the product that was returned to her and she wondered what lessons he learned in her father’s care.

TJ turned to Brienne and shoved his arms deep into the front pouch of his royal blue sweater. The color made his hair look more vibrant and he looked more like his father. “Thank you, mom.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” She replied, extending her arms so that he would embrace her.

He fell into her arms but instead of hugging her back, he rested his head under her breasts. It was tough having a very tall mother Brienne thought. “I know dad didn’t want to buy me a new one, so I know you got it for me.”

She cupped his little face. “Are you happy? You don’t look happy. Is something wrong? Is it Missandei?” she couldn’t contain her chuckle.

TJ laughed too which surprised her. “Grandpa talked to me. I know she is in love with Greyworm and that she loves him back. I’m not mad anymore.”

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight to her. “Merry Christmas TJ. I love you so much. You’re growing up so fast, right before my eyes.”

“I love you too mom. I mean, it can’t get any worse than Greyworm actually spending Christmas with us right?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!” Missandei help Greyworm off his knee and they embraced.

Brienne could only stand with her mouth wide open next to a quiet TJ. Nik and Aly were screaming with excitement and jumping all over the newly engaged couple even though they didn’t even know what this all meant. Selwyn and Tormund congratulated them while Brienne pulled TJ close to her. She expected him to react negatively and throw a fit, but he was different.

“You alright?” she asked him concerned.

TJ, with a stoic expression shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the happy couple. “Congratulations Missandei…Greyworm.” He opened the back door, pulled his beanie out of his back pocket and left…

 

Tormund shut the backdoor behind him with two mugs in hand. He sat silent beside a sniffling TJ on the deck steps, waiting for him to wipe the tears from his eyes before he handed him a drink. Even though TJ was showing signs of maturation, Brienne still demanded Tormund go out there and check on him. “Hot chocolate.” Tormund blew the top of his, watching the mist disintegrate from the cool air. “With marshmallows. Your mother made it.”

TJ took a sip looking out into the snowy darkness.

“You alright? I know you liked her…a lot.”

TJ sighed. “I’m fine. She’s just so beautiful and I’ll never find anyone like her but she’s his now.”

Sensing his pain, Tormund nudged him on the shoulder playfully. “Eh, there will be plenty of girls… younger, that will come your way.”

There was a long silence between the two before TJ asked to be alone again. He stayed out there for a bit before coming into the living room. He took a deep breath, walked right up to Missandei and stood in front of her. “I’m happy for you. Good luck.” Before Missandei could say anything, TJ planted a sweet kiss on her lips and walked away leaving the adults stunned. As he walked down the hallway, he looked back to catch a wink and smile of approval from his dad…

 

Although Tormund and Brienne decided not to exchange gifts this year, Brienne convinced him to follow her out to the oversized shed in the backyard for a surprise she had waiting for him. When they entered, there was a corner of the area lit by space heaters with furs on the ground. Tormund already knew what was happening when Brienne stripped naked and laid down, summoning him to join her.

“Again wife?” he asked sitting at the edge of the furs, slowly taking off his clothes. “You, taking me and doing whatever you wanted yesterday wasn’t enough?”

“Well this time I figured I’d offer myself to you.” She got up on her knees and helped him remove his shirt, kissing his bare shoulder. He moaned at her soft skin brushing against his. “I want you sweetie…just you for Christmas.”

“Well, if I’m all you want.” He turned around and shifted her underneath him. “That’s what you’ll get.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little light on content but it moves the story along. Hope you liked it anyway. Happy holidays!


End file.
